


Illegal Experiment

by DS_Blxck, Dummy4eva



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Les Dalton | The Daltons (Cartoon), Les Nouvelles Aventures de Lucky Luke | The New Adventures of Lucky Luke (Cartoon)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Birkin is experimenting again, Drama, Drama & Humour, Family Drama, Gen, Humour, Kidnapping, Life just got more difficult, Prison, Protective Cousins, Protective Siblings, Unethical Experimentation, but it doesn't turn out as expected, cloning, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_Blxck/pseuds/DS_Blxck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy4eva/pseuds/Dummy4eva
Summary: All hell breaks loose when Averell Dalton goes missing shortly after another successful breakout. Avianna and Daven-Rose Dalton find themselves being thrown into a mysterious world full of unexpected surprises when they reluctantly go to a police station for help. Meanwhile, an evil scientist plans a new, unethical experiment.From a role-play with with @dummy4eva (horrorlandcop74) on deviantArt.





	1. Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Averell Dalton will most likely be out of character (again). I’m sorry but I can’t seem to be properly able to portray him as his canon self. XD
> 
> Also, this is unbeta-ed so please forgive me if there are mistakes!

The silent and monotonous rock-breaking routine was brutally shattered in the Nevada Penitentiary as the lockdown alarm started blaring. Warden Melvin W. Peabody shot up from his comfortable office chair and ran out into the hallways to get to the yard as the guards began ushering the prisoners back to their cells. Only four guards remained still: each occupying one guard tower and scanning the surroundings for any sign of a running inmate. Miss Betty, the warden’s assistant and the penitentiary’s psychologist, was waiting inside her living quarters for the chaos to die down, occasionally glancing at her window to see if the coast was clear. 

Peabody was met by a guard when the counting was over. 

“What’s the report?” he asked.

“All the prisoners are secured in their cells, sir”, the guard replied. “Except the Dalton siblings”, he added after a moment of hesitation

Peabody’s eyes merely popped out from their sockets.

“What?!” he chocked out.

“They are the reason the alarms went off, sir. They have escaped again.”

The warden sighed and stared up at the cloudless sky. 

“Why am I not surprised…” he muttered.

****

Five figures, four guys and one girl, were progressing rapidly towards the nearest town from their current location. The shortest member of the group was glancing behind them every few moments. There was nothing around them, except from a cactus or a rock there and then. A vulture passed over them, screaming and flying in a circle before gaining altitude, becoming a dot in the bright blue sky. The worried man suddenly stopped after another ten minutes spend running and motioned for the others to stop as well.

“Well, finally!” one of the prisoners exclaimed, panting heavily. “I just was beginning to think I was going to pass out before reaching Hole Gulch!”

“Better late than never!” the girl smirked. “Right, Joe?”

Joe Dalton rolled his eyes.

“I had to make sure no one was following us”, he muttered.

“Of course”, William Dalton chuckled before wiping his sweaty brow with the sleeve of his black and yellow prison uniform. 

“Well, guys, a round of applause for another successful escape!” Jack Dalton grinned. 

Their laughter and whooping filled the air.

“Don’t jinx it, Jack!” Avianna Dalton admonished, her stern attitude betrayed by an amused twinkle in her green eyes. 

Her brother just stuck his tongue out at her and dodged the playful slap she aimed at him. 

“So, what’s our destination, Joe?” William asked.

“I thought we could go to Daisy Town”, the eldest brother mused. “I heard it’s been repopulated.” 

“Daisy Town!” Jack exclaimed. “When was the last time we were there?”

“It has been a long while. Hey, do you remember when Joe, Jack and I wanted to get rid of Lucky Luke by becoming the mayor, sheriff and judge?” William asked suddenly.

“And when Averell turned against us because we excluded him from our plans?” his twin added, grinning.

Averell smiled apologetically while Avianna let out a snort.

“We’ll have none of that this time!” Joe rumbled, still feeling bitter years after those events.

His tone and expression just made his sister laugh harder. Jack looked around and squinted at the horizon.

“Guys”, he started, “I hate to break our merry party here but we should better get moving again if we don’t want to get sent back to jail…”

That sobered the others up immediately. 

“You’re right”, Joe said. “Hole Gulch is only a mile away. Let’s go!”

And without any protests (maybe a little on Jack’s part who did not manage to fully recover from their previous marathon), the five siblings continued their progress towards the small town.

****

Joe’s estimations were correct; Hole Gulch was indeed a mile away. The family got there quickly and paused to look at the colourful buildings. They immediately spotted the bank with it’s green and white marble columns framing the entrance door and the golden dollar sign hanging right above it. The eldest sibling smirked. Maybe filling their wallets before hitching a ride to Daisy Town wouldn’t be a bad idea. Their peaceful observations were interrupted when a woman spotted them and screamed. The ear-splitting sound attracted the other townspeople’s attention and before either Dalton could blink, everyone had scattered away, yelling. Joe cackled. How he liked fame!

“Come on!” he exclaimed. “We have bank to rob!”

Avianna raised an eyebrow.

“With what, a broom?” she asked sarcastically. “Do I need to remind you that we are unarmed?” 

Joe puffed his chest out. 

“No”, he said proudly. “We don’t need guns, we’re the Daltons! Fear alone will do the job!”

His four siblings looked at each other and rolled their eyes in an identical exasperated manner.

“That’s never going to work”, Jack muttered. 

Avianna looked across the street and spotted the Guns & Rifles store. 

“Bingo”, she smiled. 

She nudged Averell, who looked at her curiously. She pointed towards the store. 

“Could you get us some guns?” she whispered.

She would have gone herself but she knew her brothers were closely watching her at all times, being still a minor. Thus, that option was scratched. Averell, on the other hand, was ignored most of the time. He was viewed, mainly by Joe, to be clueless most of the time and to be only caring about food. So why should anyone pay attention to him? 

Averell grinned and sent her a wink before walking away. Joe noticed this and frowned. 

“Now where is he going?” he grumbled.

“He was hungry so he decided to check the bakery out”, Avianna replied nonchalantly. 

Joe sighed. Of course. 

“Come on!” he said, motioning for the others to follow him. “Except you, Avianna”, he added as his sister fell into step behind William. “You’re still too young.”

The seventeen-year-old opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by William.

“Better do what he said”, he said, sending her an apologetic look. “You can guard the entrance and alert us if you see someone approaching.”

Avianna nodded grumpily and shoved her hands into her pockets. William smiled at her and turned to enter the bank after Joe and Jack, but before he could take a step, a heavy thud was heard. Both siblings jumped and whirled around. Averell stood in front of them, looking quite smug with his smirk and his hands planted on his hips. Two handguns were holstered on his brand-new leather belt, the safety still on. William’s eyes widened like saucers when he noticed the big back which was laying at his brother’s feet.

“Someone asked for weapons?” Averell asked. 

“Wh-what…” William stammered. “How?” 

His younger brother shrugged. 

“Joe wouldn’t have been able to withdraw his money without the right tools now, could he?”

Avianna chuckled as William looked even more flabbergasted. 

“Go on”, she urged. “Joe and Jack are waiting for you.”

The older man’s mouth opened and closed like a fish’s, still unable to utter a coherent sentence. After a couple of blinks, he seemed to shake himself from his musings. He picked the bag up and disappeared behind the heavy wooden doors. As soon as he was out of earshot, Avianna and Averell burst out laughing. 

“Have you seen his face?” the blond-haired teenager chocked out. 

Averell nodded, laughing so hard he could not speak. Avianna, still chuckling, patted his back. 

“Are you still alive?” she asked good-heartedly. 

Her brother nodded again and grinned. 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” he exclaimed once he regained his breath. 

He produced a small paper bag from his pocket and handed it to Avianna. She looked at it curiously. 

“What’s this?” she asked. 

“Open it and you’ll see”, came the answer.

The young woman mock-glared at him before opening the package. She gasped as she caught sight of a blueberry-chocolate muffin.

“Ooooh my favourite!” she smiled, eyes sparkling. “Thank you!”

Averell’s grin widened. 

“You’re welcome”, he beamed. 

Avianna tore a piece off and offered it to him.

“Would you like some?” she inquired. 

“Thank you, but I already have mine”, the older man replied.

He pulled out an identical bag. 

“I couldn’t resist”, he added, smiling sheepishly.

Avianna chuckled and they both sat down on the stairs, a comfortable silence hanging between them as they started to eat their snack. 

**** 

They were still sitting, talking and laughing when Joe, Jack and William found them a couple of minutes later when they exited the bank. They each had a bag full of money in a hand and a gun in the other. Joe’s evil grin vanished as soon as he caught sight of his youngest brother, replaced by an annoyed expression. 

“There you are, idiot”, he rumbled. 

Avianna and Averell stood up quickly, the latter hurriedly wiping his hands on his pants to get rid of the remaining muffin crumbs, and faced him. 

“Why didn’t you rob the bank with us?” Joe shouted, making Avianna frown and take an instinctive step towards Averell. “We were waiting for you!”

“I wanted to stay with Avianna”, Averell replied matter-of-factly. 

Joe’s eyes narrowed. 

“Ah really?” he spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “And you also procured the guns, right?” 

Avianna scowled at the scathing tone.

“As a matter of fact, yes!” she snapped. “Why do–” 

“Guys, guys!” Jack shouted. “Please don’t quarrel!” 

Joe and Avianna crossed their arms and glared in opposite directions. William sighed. 

“Come on, sulking won’t get us anywhere” he spoke softly. 

“Right”, Joe grumbled. “Let’s find some horses.”

The five siblings found a dozen of horses inside an unsupervised stable. No one stopped them as they each mounted one and steered them outside. 

Joe’s evil laugh was the last thing that was heard in the small, silent town of Hole Gulch as the Dalton siblings galloped towards the clear horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! :)


	2. Daisy Town

The sun was just beginning to set when the town came into view. The five outlaws stopped right in front of a wooden sign, a couple of hundreds of meters away from the town, on which “Daisy Town” was messily painted in big, black letters. The Daltons grinned as their eyes went from the battered sign to the town not far behind it. 

“Well, here we are at last”, Joe announced. “Let’s go in, shall we?”

Daisy Town’s inhabitants reacted the same way as Hole Gulch’s had. Many of them hid in the saloon, pushing each other on the way.

“Idiots…” Joe muttered. 

“Yeah! Like, hello?” Jack frowned. “That’s exactly where we’re going!” 

Avianna pulled a face.

“Let them”, she sighed. “They need some exercise anyways.”

Jack, William and Averell snorted at the comment. Even Joe’s lips pulled into the faintest of smiles.

As expected, the cowering refugees, except one, fled the saloon as soon as the five escaped convicts set foot into the crowded building. The lone figure who remained unmoving from the counter was sitting on a chair, looking either very sleepy or very bored. The young woman wore a pair of black jeans adorned with a black leather belt, a light blue shirt and a pair of brown cowboy boots. A maroon neckerchief was tied around her long, elegant neck and a white cowboy hat was pulled low over her brown hair, which was loosely attached into a ponytail. Her fringe fell into her face, hiding her straight nose and freckle-covered cheeks. Avianna’s eyes widened as she spotted the woman.

“No!” she exclaimed before letting out an incredulous laugh. “DeeDee!?” 

Daven-Rose Dalton whirled around and gasped in shock at the sight of the five siblings. 

“Avianna?” she inquired. “Guys?”

The four brothers’ jaw dropped as Avianna let out an excited squeal. She ran towards Daven-Rose and pulled her into a crushing embrace, ignoring her grunt of protest. 

“How are you, my dear cousin?” she asked when she finally let go. 

The woman shrugged. 

“I’m alright”, she smiled. “How about you?”

“We’re all good, thanks!” William beamed as he approached the two girls. 

“We just escaped from jail!” Avianna announced. 

“Again?” Daven-Rose asked, shooting them a wink. 

The girl mock-glared at her.

“Of course!” she scoffed, unable to hide her grin. “Anyways, what brings you to Daisy Town?” she added. 

“Six lemonades!” Joe barked at the same time. 

Daven-Rose and Avianna looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

“Hasn’t changed much, has he?” the young woman whispered. 

Her cousin snorted and shook her head. 

“Well”, she continued, her tone back to normal. “I just wanted to travel a bit, visit a couple of small towns before going to New York. Thought I could visit you guys at the penitentiary, but you beat me to it!” 

Jack, William, Averell and Avianna chuckled. 

“It’s good to see you again, cousin”, Averell smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, we missed you!” Jack added.

Daven-Rose blushed.

“I missed you too, idiots”, she mumbled.

Her embarrassment was met by amused laughter. The bartender, who came out of hiding after some persuasion on Joe’s part, chose this moment to distribute the six glasses of lemonade to the infamous family. The six young adults’ good mood skyrocketed and they continued to exchange stories and laugh, not noticing two pair of eyes that we’re watching them from the half-closed door of a room…

****

It was a little after midnight when Avianna started to yawn. She and the other inmates had their “bedtime” at nine in the evening back in the penitentiary, therefore she was not used to staying up too late. Her brothers always talked for a long time after all the lights were out in their cell, but she always fell asleep halfway through, getting bored with their plans. 

Averell noticed another of his sister’s futile attempts to stifle a yawn and smiled. 

“You can go upstairs and settle in a room if you want to”, he said softly.

The blond-haired teenager eagerly shook her head. 

“No, no, I’m not tired!” she exclaimed. 

Averell simply raised a skeptical eyebrow. Daven-Rose chuckled. 

“It’s ok, I’m tired too”, she said. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“Goodnight, guys!” Avianna called. 

Joe stopped talking and he and his brothers turned towards the two girls, surprised. 

“Oh, you’re going already?” Jack asked, twirling the remaining of his drink in his glass.

“Yeah, I’m sleepy and so is Avi”, Daven-Rose informed them. 

“Goodnight then!” William smiled. 

He bent down and kissed the top of his sister’s head. 

“Eww, Will!” Daven-Rose chortled. “Gross!”

The man just threw his used napkin at her, snickering.

****

Daven-Rose exited the bathroom, clad in a pair of black pyjamas only to find Avianna sprawled on her bed. 

“Next!” she called. 

“It’s about time…” her cousin grumbled groggily, reluctantly pushing herself from the comfortable furniture. 

“I wasn’t in for that long, was I?”

An incoherent mumble was all she got as an answer. Chuckling, the young woman pushed a folded pair of clothing into her cousin’s arms. 

“Here”, she said. “I had another pair of pyjamas in my bag, it looks like you need them.”

Avianna beamed at the sight and hastily snatched them from Daven-Rose’s hands. 

“Thank the Lord!” the ex-prisoner exclaimed, her voice thick with relief. “I can finally get rid of this stinking uniform! Thank you so much!”

“No problem! Now go before the guys occupy the only bathroom on this floor!”

The seventeen-year-old all but ran out, forgetting to close the door behind her. When she came back, Daven-Rose was just finishing adjusting the covers on both of their beds. She frowned at the funny look on Avianna’s face. 

“Is everything alright?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I just ran into a weird woman in the hallway”, Avianna mused. “She glared at me when she saw me and seemed to lengthen her steps as if she wanted to get away from me as fast as possible…”

“Weird indeed…” Daven-Rose frowned. 

“And I can’t seem to shake the feeling that we’ve met before.”

“She looks familiar?”

“Yes! But I don’t know where from…”

Daven-Rose humphed. 

“Strange”, she thought out loud. “Anyways, we’re going to investigate tomorrow, we’re both about to pass out from tiredness.”

“You’re right”, came the reply. 

A soft knock on their door made both heads turn towards it. Without waiting for acknowledgment, it opened to let Averell step into the small room. 

“Are you two in bed?” he inquired.

Avianna, who was standing beside her bed, jumped in it and quickly pulled the sheets over her head. Her cousin chuckled at the sight, having forgotten how nagging the guys can be when it came to their “baby” sister’s well-being. 

“I am now!” the teenager’s muffled voice was heard underneath those layers. 

Averell shook his head, grinning, before approaching the bed. He sat down at the edge and pulled back the covers until a blond head became visible.

“Uh oh, busted!” Avianna exclaimed before yelping out in surprise as she got poked in the ribs. 

“Goodnight, little flea”, Averell laughed. 

Avianna sat up and wrapped her arms around her brother’s neck in a hug. 

“Goodnight, little brother”, she teased. 

Averell stuck his tongue out at her before kissing her on the forehead. He stood up and winked at Daven-Rose, bidding her goodnight. He then silently left, making sure to close the door behind him.

The two girls fell shortly after into a dreamless sleep, the youngest of the two exhausted by the day spent running. 

****

Cynthia Twistfeller was in a foul mood when she entered Daisy Town’s saloon. She ignored the wide berth some people were giving her and made her way up to her room, not before ordering a double whiskey. After locking her door, she let herself fall onto her bed where she unfolded a crumpled letter she had hastily shoved into her pocket a mere hour earlier. The woman started to re-read for the umpteenth time while sipping her drink, her mood plummeting by the second. 

“Leave me alone, Birkin”, Cynthia growled to herself. “I’m doing my best.”

The farmer crumpled the letter in her calloused hands and threw it in a corner before smashing her glass on the wall. She then lay down on her back, covering her small, watery brown eyes with an arm. Panicked shrieks echoed from the ground floor, but she ignored them. It was only when she heard an all-too-familiar laugh that she raised her head, frowning. She tiptoed to the door and opened it just enough for her to peek through. What met her eyes made her freeze. Five convicts, based on their worn uniforms, and a young woman in a white cowboy hat were seated at the counter, each with a glass in their hands. They were all chuckling on something the female prisoner was saying. 

Cynthia’s eyes scanned the happy group and finally rested on the tallest member. Her cheeks turned bright pink and her heart started hammering in her chest the exact same way it had a little more than two years ago when she first met him. 

“Averell…” she whispered, pushing a gnawing heartache aside. 

The countrywoman, now thirty-six years old, never had a desire to see other men both before and after her brief “relationship” (if one could call it that) with him. Not one day had passed since the day the four brothers had left her father’s mansion that her thoughts hadn’t drifted back to him and him alone.

She continued to watch him from her hiding place, torn between anger at him for leaving her the way he had and sorrow. Her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes narrowed as Averell started chasing the blond-haired teenager.

It was with a rising feeling of jealousy that Cynthia remembered Birkin’s letter. She smiled evilly as a plan began to form in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people might recognize Cynthia from the episode _The Daltons Cowboys_. 
> 
> Hey, Daven-Rose made her appearance! :D I swear the plot will become more interesting in the next chapter ^^;


End file.
